Pokemon BJJ
by BradThepichu
Summary: There is 4 New Trainers in a new world of Pokemon with All 5 Gens Will they beat all 16 gyms and the 2 Pokemon Leagues?
1. Chapter 1 Brad's First Pokemon!

Pokemon BJJ

Before you go to the next chapter just to let you know that this is my First story and if it gets good reviews i will make the Second Chapter but this takes place in a Region called the Concho Region where it has ALL 5 Pokemon Generations in One so Enjoy Chapter one and make sure to

Review!

Main Characters

1. Brad Kern (Group Leader) =BK

2. Joey Lebell (Brad's Best Friend) +JL

3. John White (Brad's Second Best Friend) =JW

4. Narrator ( Just the Narrator) =N

5. Brad's Mom (Brad's Mom) =BM

6. Ethan Jones (Brad, Joey and Johns Rival) =EJ

Prof. Lux (Professor) =PL

~Chapter One~ My First Pokemon!

N: Hello and welcome to the new world on Pokemon! And here we will be following the story of young trainer named Brad Kern and his adventures in

the WORLD OF POKEMON!

Time: 9:38 PM Day: 5/17/2018

BM: Brad! Joey's Birthday is tomorrow, You better head to bed!

BK: Okay mom i'll go to ben in ten minutes! Hmm... which will be my first Pokemon there are so many... theres Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle,

Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Trutwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. I Know who i'm going to pick.

Time 6:30 AM Day: 5/18/2018

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

BK: (YAWWWWWWWWWWWWWN) Yes! Todays the day I can get my first Pokemon. (Brad

Gets Dressed and leaves the house) Bye Mom!

BM: Bye Brad good luck on your Journey!

JL: Yo Brad!

BK: Hey Joe, Happy Birthday!

JW: Sup Brad.

EJ: MOVE MOVE MOVE! (SLAM, Pushes Joey into a water fountain)

EJ: Oh My God Sorry!

JL: (Cough) Its Okay.

JW: Okay Joe now that it's your birthday we can get our first Pokemon!

EJ: Oh you're getting your Pokemon too?

BK: Let's go!

PL: Ah hello, and welcome to my Lab where the four of you will get one of thesee Pokemon (Shows all the Pokemon)

PL: Okay Ethan you pick first!

EJ: Yeah!... I would like to have That One! (points at Torchic)

PL: okay here you go, your very own Pokemon, Torchic!... Okay Joey you can pick now.

JL: okay can I get a Treecko?

PL: Why of course! (Takes Treecko) here you go!

JL: Yes My very own Pokemon!

PL: Okay John now you can pick.

JW: I want Tepig Please.

PL: Yep Sure! (takes Tepig) Here ya' go. Now Brad your turn.

BK: Okay I would love to have... Totodile!

PL: Hmm... Ah here he is. I must warn you he can be somewhat well... mean.

BK: Thats okay i will love him anyway! TOTODILE COME ON OUT! (Fleesshhh)

toto totodile (Totodile runs away)

BK: TOTODILE WAIT! (Brad runs after him)

BK: Totodile where are you?

TOTODILE!

BK: Oh No he might be stuck in that cave (Brad runs in the cave after him)

JL: Brad you okay!?... Brad?

JW: Oh no.

BK: Totodile there you are!

To-to... (Totodile is stuck under a rock)

(Brad lifts the rock but he can't let go it will crush him)

BK: Totodile... go

Toto?

BK: GO! (Totodile stays to help)

(They both get out of the cave safe and sound)

BK: Totodile, thank you.

Tototototototo

JW & JL: Brad you okay?

BK: Yeah i'm just fine and so it Totodile.


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of The Journey!

Pokemon BJJ

Brad Kern= BK

Joey Lebell= JL

John White= JW

Ethan Jones= EJ

Prof. Lux= PL

Narrator= N

Pokedex= PD

N: Last Time We left our Heroes Ethan got a Torchic, Joey got a Treecko, John got a Tepig and Brad… He got a Totodile and Totodile was a little afraid of people but when Brad saved his life Totodile started to Like him.

Now Here is where we left off.

PL: So Brad I see you and Totodile are getting along quite well.

BK: (While Playing with Totodile) Yeah!

JW: So Prof. Lux what do we do now?

PL: Well... The reason i choose you guys to have these Pokemon is because... I need you guys to get a lot of

Pokemon Data in these Pokedex. (She gives them each a Pokedex.

EJ: Well don't we need to catch more Pokemon to find some more?

PL: Why Yes, and you guys better go for the first 8 Gyms then the Mini Pokemon League. and if you guys don't lose in

the first round you guys can go for the next 8 Gyms and then the "REAl" Pokemon League will begin.

BK: Wait so there are 16 gyms and 2 Pokemon Leagues? I always thought that there were 8 Gyms and 1 Pokemon League in each Region.

PL: Well it was 1 year ago i'm surprised that you guys did not know.

JL: Well guys we should be going now.

BK: You're right Come on John.

PL: WAIT! I almost forgot... Here (Gives each of the 4 trainers 5 Pokeballs) oh and you guys can give your Pokemon a Nickname...

it will help you and your Pokemon bond.

JW: Okay thanks for everything.

(They Leave Prof. Lux's lab and Ethan when his separate way, for now)

BK: Okay now Totodile do you want Nickname?

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

BK: All right then! I shall call you ToTo!

JL: I'll name my Treecko... Cko!

JW: I don't want to Nickname my Tepig because I like his name just as he is.

Route 1.

BK: Well here we go!

JW: i can't wait to see so much cool Pokemon!

JL: Yeah this will be fun!

(Rusling in the Bushes) Cater Caterpie!

BK: Ohh it's a Caterpie (Grabs His Pokedex)

PD: Caterpie a Worm Pokemon, It Releases a stench from its Red antenna to repel Enemies, (Height 1'0") (Weight 6.4 lbs)

BK: Wow ima Catch it! ToTo go! Use Scratch!

Tototototo

(Toto used scratch, Caterpie used Tackle)

BK: Toto use Scratch one more time!

(Toto used scratch again,)

BK: Okay Pokeball GO!

Brad Throws a Pokeball, Beep... Beep... Beep... "CLICK"

BK: YES! I CAUGHT A CATERPIE. Your a Girl so... I'll Name You Maria ("Ma-R-Dia")

Note From Author:

Hey guys This is the Author of Pokemon BJJ and I'm just saying that thank you for all the support and everyone who watched told me they liked it

and that i should continue. if you want to contact me for ideas or other stuff heres my Twitter: BradThePichu (Bradley Gerhardt) and my youtube

BradThePichu so yeah feel free to contact me anytime :)


End file.
